70 tahun
by TifaCAT
Summary: Bukan, bukan hanya negeri ini saja kan? Itu terjadi di semua negara, tapi kenapa... Kenapa rakyatnya selalu saja, berkata seakan... Seakan ia yang terburuk? (rated for Sucidal!Nations Suicidal!Indonesia)


**Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan milik saya.**

 **Beberapa statement dibawah juga bukan milik saya.**

 **Cerita milik saya.**

 **Warning: Suicide attempt, ANGST!, terserah-mau-dikasih-gender-apa!Indonesia, Rambling, plain, gaje, (as always) genre ambigu, no pairing but hints? I dont thinks so, OOC, OC, Teens, Typo(s).**

 **.**

 **70 tahun kah?**

 **.**

 **.**

Indonesia terbatuk dibalik maskernya, tidak banyak berarti, karena ruang world meeting tengah ramai dengan.. yah, kau tahu sendiri apa. England dan France berargumen seperti biasa, Germany terlihat stress di tempat duduknya, America berpidato tentang hero sambil menyeruput milkshakenya, Italy dengan pastanya menggelantung manja di lengan Germany tanpa dosa, Spain dan Romano... yah, semua seperti biasa.

Baik kecuali Malaysia dan Singapore yang sesekali batuk kecil sambil melirik padanya.

Sudah mulai reda, tidak separah beberapa minggu yang lalu, tapi tidak seperti dua adiknya yang hanya merasa sekedar gatal di tenggorokan, ia masih merasakan paru-parunya menjerit terbakar.

Setiap tahun ia merasakannya, seperti kanker di alveolusnya—asap itu—sakit, namun yang terakhir benar-benar membuatnya kerempongan, terlebih dengan pemberitahuan media yang berlebihan, padaha setiap tahun sama, tapi kenapa baru sekarang...

Indonesia sedikit terlonjak, sakit di perutnya... aktifitas vulkanis di sekitar NTT, anak gunung rinjani, entah apa namanya, ia lupa. Ini sudah terjadi dua bulan, awalnya memang hanya sedikit getaran saja, dan akhir-akhir ini berubah menjadi guncangan. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja...

"Hatchi!" ia bersin, kepalanya pusing, resersi ekonomi masnih berlanjut sepertinya, meski sedikit membaik karena 6 macam obat yang sudah ia telan, hasil racikan mentri ekonominya. Masih dibawah harapan, tapi toh, dia mencoba.

 _Tidak apa_ , pikirnya. 1998 jauh lebih parah dari inflasi kali ini.

Dia memandang kepada air putih yang disediakan dihadapannya. Menimbang apakah harus menenggaknya.

Air, sudah beberapa bulan ini di rumahnya tidak hujan, namun ia tahu, sekalinya hujan yang datang pasti..

Banjir.

Ah, sang Mother Nature memang menyayanginya, selalu memberkahinya dengan kekayaan yang melimpah, saking melimpahnya sampai menjadi bencana.

Spain, Portugal, Netherland... semua bangsa eropa itu tidak akan datang kepadanya jika saja dia hanya mempunyai tanah gersang yang tandus.

Lucu jika dia mengingat bagaimana rempah-rempah yang tumbuh liar di parit desa-desa di tanahnya berharga sangat mahal di benua tanah biru itu. Bagaimana emas melingkari seluruh detil tanah dirumahnya, bagaimana dengan mudahnya pula semua kejayaannya hilang.

"Jika bukan karena suaranya yang sangat indah, burung nightingale tidak akan mengalami nasib yang menyedihkan." Suara Japan muncul dari belakang kepalanya. Entah kapan pemuda Asia Timur itu menyatakan salah satu peri bahasa—atau syair?—itu padanya. Yang jelas, sudah terlalu lama.

 ** _._**

 ** _70 tahun kah?_**

 ** _Sejak Surabaya menyobek ultimatum itu dihadapannya?_**

 ** _Sejak teriakan marah surabaya di dalam hotel Yamato bersama bosnya?_**

 ** _70 tahun kah?_**

 ** _Sejak Jembatan merah benar-benar dilapisi oleh merah metalik darah?_**

 ** _Enahlah._**

 ** _._**

Waktu terasa sangat cepat berlalu, sedagkan dia tetap terjebak dalam tubuh belia yang tak nampak bertambah tua. Tubuh seorang manusia di awal 20-an, masih sangat muda dibanding usia aslinya.

Sudah berapa lama kiranya ia hidup?

Seratus? Duaratus? Satu millenia?

Entahlah.

"Uhuk!"

Batuk lagi, tenggorokannya kering, perutnya melonjak tidak nyaman, paru-parunya sakit, dahinya panas, kulitnya merah, otaknya pusing. Kurang komplit apa coba?

Indonesia tidak mengeluh; dia pernah mengalami yang jauh lebih buruk.

Dia tidak pantas mengeluh.

Lama dirinya hidup untuk cukup memahami otak manusia. kalau ada satu hal yang pasti tentang manusia adalah mereka selalu menyembunyikan perasaan negatif mereka.

Entah karena malu, marah, atau mencoba tegar.

Sama saja.

"Sudah— _Scheisse!_ —Cukup! Rapat kali ini selesai. Terima—Wa-!" Penutupan oleh Germany diselingi kata-kata aneh yang muncul akibat kakaknya yang terus mengganggunya.

Prussia.

Indonesia tahu, selalu tahu, senyum yang sekarang dipakai sang ex-nation adalah... _well_ , palsu.

 _God, That's sounds cheesy._

Dia bisa melihat, ada keraguan, kesepian dan ketakutan dibalik senyum itu.

Disebelah Prussia, France terlihat sibuk dengan England.

Dan Indonesia tahu, sang _Country of Love_ juga menyembunyikan banyak hal.

Salah dimengerti, Stress, kesedihan.

England pun tidak berbeda, namun kali ini lebih jelas.

Kesendirian.

 _LONELINESS!_

Itulah yang diteriakkan matanya.

Satu negara tidak bisa terpisah dari negara lainnya, karena peradaban manusia akan selalu saling mempengaruhi satu sama lain; bisa dikatakan mereka semua ini saudara, namun tentu saja, tidak bisa juga dikatakan kalau mereka ini keluarga.

Karena keluarga seharusnya bersama, bukan hanya sebatas aliansi atau musuh yang tertulis diatas kertas..

Yang bisa mengakibatkan semua keinginan mereka jatuh, semua persahabatan hancur, persaudaraan lenyap...

Para nation terlihat keluar dari ruang meeting, mulai dari Russia sampai America, India sampai Australia, keluar sambil bercakap-cakap.

Mereka terlihat seperti biasa, terlihat bahagia; tidak ada yang berubah, seharusnya.

Seharusnya.

Nation juga bisa pergi, juga bisa hilang.

Sama seperti manusia, Nation juga dibayangi kematian. Sama seperti manusia, para nation dihadapkan pada kerasnya kehidupan. Sama seperti manusia, para nation juga memiliki cinta dan benci; perasaan. Tidak ada yang berbeda.

Seharusnya.

Yang membedakan adalah para nation tidak punya pilihan.

Indonesia tahu sberapa banyak luka dibalik scraf sang raksasa dari timur, tahu jika ada sayatan di nadi sang mantan Saint Maria Order, tahu jika sang country of passion tidak selalu ceria seperti kelihatannya, tahu bahwa barreta South Italia tidak hanya digunakan untuk menembak para mafia, tahu bahwa sang US of A hanya bicara Hero untuk menutupi ke _-insecure-_ annya.

Indonesia tahu,

Kalau dalam hidup terkutuk mereka sebagai negara,

Tak akan ada yang bisa lepas dari sengsara,

Dari ketiadaan pilihan.

 ** _._**

 ** _70 tahun kah?_**

 ** _Sejak ia merasakan bambu runcing itu di genggamannya?_**

 ** _Sejak ia mendengar suara pesawat militer sang penyandang alis legit itu diatas langit surabaya?_**

 ** _Sejak..._**

 ** _Sejak Jakarta menggenggam tanganya, memandang Bosnya yang pertama membacakan secarik kerts yang mengubah hidupnya?_**

 ** _70 tahun?_**

 ** _Terlalu singkat, juga terlalu lama._**

 ** _._**

Lelah. Indonesia perlu istirahat.

Perlu udara segar, jauh dari keharusan menjadi _perfect_ sebagai...

Negara.

Tapi sayangnya ia tidak memiliki kekuasaan untuk itu.

Tidak memiliki pilihan untuk mati saat ini.

Indonesia berjalan keluar, hujan. London seperti diterpa badai.

Tidak ada orang yang mau repot kebasahan saat ada cafe terdekat dengan teh _earl grey_ atau mobil hangat yang menjanjikan makan malam di rumah.

Namun Indonesia tidak.

Ia berjalan menembus hujan, menuju hotel tempatnya dan para nation lainnya menginap.

Indonesia mencoba mengacuhkan pandangan membunuh seorang OB saat ia masuk ke hotel yang berinterior mewah itu dengan sepatunya yang berlumpur.

Menghiraukan lift yang terbuka, Indonesia berjalan ke arah tangga darurat.

Ia mendengar langkah kakinya menggema di ruangan sempit itu, air hujan jatuh ke lantai dari pakaiannya.

Indonesia terus melangkah. Menaiki satu persatu dari ratusan anak tangga itu.

 _"...Menggantungkan kebahagiaan pada pemerintah di negeri ini agak sedikit riskan..."_

Tidak, sebenarnya itu tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

 _"...Seakan Indonesia itu bodoh, buruk, seakan Indonesia itu_ worthless _.."_

Sudah berapa kali ia mendengar kalimat itu, ah, bahkan tanpa kata seakan?

 _"...Katanya Zambrud Khatulistiwa, nyatanya kilang air mata..."_

Kilang? Sumur itu kosong bung, sumber—air mata—nya, sudah kering sejak lama.

 _"...Lucunya di negeri ini, hukumnya bisa dibeli..."_

Bukan , bukan hanya negeri ini saja kan? Itu terjadi di semua negara, tapi kenapa...

 _"...Jangan bercanda, memangnya Indonesia bisa apa?..."_

Kenapa rakyatnya selalu saja, berkata seakan...

 _"...Dibandingkan dengan negara lainnya? Indonesia itu apa?..."_

Seakan ia yang terburuk?

Tidak, ia berada di tengah, bahkan perlahan naik ke atas.

Tidakkah ada yang melihat ia sudah berusaha?

Tidakkah ada yang menghargai dirinya?

Indonesia memang tidak pantas mengeluh.

Dia seorang nation. Dia adalah kapal yang ditumpangi banyak orang, tugasnya lah untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang itu, membuat mereka tetap mengapung.

Tugasnya pulalah untuk mengantar mereka ke tempat yang mereka inginkan.

Tapi tidakkah mereka yang selalu melihat keatas akan jatuh? Tidakkah mereka, yang menukik terbang ke atas dengan kecepatan kilat, akan jatuh dengan sama cepatnya?

Nak, kau harus belajar hukum gravitasi.

 ** _70 tahun kah? Setelah—_**

 ** _"Merdeka atau mati!"_**

 ** _—dikumandangkan?_**

Indonesia membuka pintu darurat ke atap, tersenyum.

Apa pendapat Bung Tomo kiranya, jika saat ini dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa Indonesia merasa kalau jalan untuk benar-benar merdeka—satu satunya—adalah kematian?

Indonesia berjalan di atap hotel berbintang itu, merasakan hujan yang sekarang sudah reda, digantikan oleh gerimis kecil di langit kota London yang muram. Angin menerpa wajahnya, ia melebarkan tangannya, seolah menantang sang angin untuk menerbangkannya—Menuju jalan yang begitu jauh diatas awan—ke tempat dimana dia bebas.

 ** _70 tahun kah?_**

 ** _Sejak..._**

Indonesia memejamkan matanya, merasakan beton dibawah kakinya yang licin karena air hujan.

 _._

 _Indonesia terbelalak, sial, pasukan si alis lapis legit itu makin banyak saja..._

 _BUAGH!_

 _._

Merasakan angin mengecup sisi pipinya yang basah, dan bukan hanya karena air hujan.

 _._

 _Merasakan rasa besi darah di bibirnya, Indonesia berpaling, ingin mengetahui apa yang mengenai wajahnya, saat..._

 _._

Kilatan cahaya di langit, petir, nampaknya awan-awan kelabu itu masih ingin mengamuk di London, tak heran mood Arthur selalu berawan pula.

 _._

 _Kilatan cahaya, Indonesia tidak bisa merasakan tanah di bawah kakinya, ia terpental ke udara, rasa sakit yang luar biasa, lalu..._

 _Hitam. Kosong. Hampa._

 _._

 ** _70 tahun kah?_**

 ** _Sejak Indonesia terakhir kali merasakan kematian?_**

Tertawa pelan Indonesia mengangkat tangannya, dianggapnya itu adalah sayap dan ia seekor burung yang baru belajar untuk terbang.

Persetan dengan kepastian bahwa ia akan bangun beberapa jam dari sekarang di rumah sakit dengan seluruh ASEAN memarahinya, persetan jika nanti England mengomel karena ia harus mengurusi kasus Indonesia, persetan jika bosnya akan jantungan mendengar kabarnya, persetan...

Jika tanahnya masih akan terus mengikatnya ke dunia karena...

Indonesia lelah.

Dan rindu, akan kegelapan yang menggoda itu, dimana semua tenang, semuanya diam.

Dan inilah kemewahan dan kutukan satu-satunya dalam menjadi nation.

Bisa berteman dengan kematian.

Dan Indonesia melompat, merasakan adrenalin terpacu di jantungnya.

 ** _70 tahun?_**

 ** _Terlalu lama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Depressed!Author pengen curcol:_**

 ** _ditulis dengan Inspirasi mendadak plot bunny, pict headcanon ttg setiap nation pasti pernah bunuh diri, tengah depresi, nggak kuat bangun pagi, kebanyakan baca fict Prussia mati, dan... Nggak tahu harus gimana lagi._**

 ** _Semua Kalimat yang ber "...Indonesia..." diatas saya ambil dari berbagai sumber. Hope thats enough._**

 ** _Anyway RnR? Bitte?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _11/11/2015_**

 ** _Diupdate kembali karena author menyadari banyaknya typos... dan diperingatkan sekali lagi fict ini ditulis dalam keadaan depresi._**

 ** _last, REVIEW IS MY LIVE don't make TifaCAT attempts suicide..._**

 ** _sorry. REVIEW PLEASE! ;)_**


End file.
